Clover
Clover is a rabbit in the 2013 Disney Junior television series Sofia the First. Role in the Series ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Clover makes his debut appearance while Sofia is on her way to Enchancia Castle. He follows her there. The next day, he wakes her up and helps her get ready when she screams and Baileywick shoos him out. The next day, Clover appears to do the same thing and is shocked that Sofia can understand him. He then tells Sofia that the reason woodland creatures have been helping Princesses for centuries is that they want food which Sofia happily obliges. He later helps Sofia defeat Wormwood. Clover then tricks Wormwood into telling Sofia where the counterspell book is. Sofia the First He appears in many episodes along Sofia being focused in "Blue Ribbon Bunny", "Finding Clover", "Clover Time", and "Bunny Swap". In "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks" He witnesses Sofia in action and then being rewarded. He says he can be a hero, too but Robin and Mia mock the idea. Sofia kindly gives him her pie and states Clover will always be her hero. After Sofia leaves to the Mystic Isles for an assignment Clover goes to the place where The Leafsong Festival is held to practice his heroic skills. Suddenly two hoodwinks appear and after Clover finds out they have a problem, he offers to help despite Whatnaught's warnings. As he lacks protector skills, wanting rewards and briefly being scared a purple hoodwink does not believe Clover when he lies about being a protector. His suspicions are confirmed when he talks with Sofia. Meanwhile, Clover finds out the problem: three wee sprites were having a party in a tree. After a long time of thinking, Clover tells them to have their party with the Rhompkins. After they leave, the hoodwinks praise Clover and give him three pies and a song. Sofia also came by. Suddenly they hear noises: the Rhompkins have left their home because the wee sprites started having fun there. After learning what Clover did, Sofia scolds the bunny that he did not solve the problem he just moved it somewhere else. Sofia, Clover and the bunny's hoodwink biggest fan go together on the Isle of Wee Sprites. Everyone was gone, except for one sprite who actually caused the problem: multiplying nasty Badgerbirds. Clover was still jumping at conclusions using a branch with leaves he traps the birds in the cottage only to find out the birds will be multiplying more. He confesses to his fan: he is not a protector nor hero just a plain old bunny. He watches his fan discarding his bunny accessories and leaving heartbroken. Deciding to repair things, he decides to listen to Sofia. This time they manage to trap the birds in Sofia's protector cape. The hoodwink who landed too a helping hand he praised Clover putting on back his accessories. After the problem is solved and everyone is happy Clover admits only Sofia is a real protector but the hoodwinks named Clover their protector and gave him a medal of honor. Gallery Trivia *He hates to be cuddled, but he is shown to be hugging and being hugged in the episode "Finding Clover". He also had jumped into Sofia's arms in "Blue Ribbon Bunny". This marks tender moments as exceptions. *In ''Once Upon a Princess, Amber said that Clover used to do her chores for her, as he now does for Sofia. *He seems aware of the story of the Swan Princess, more precisely the Tchaikovsky Ballet Swan Lake. *He also seems to know about Prince Naveen and Tiana's story as well. However, he could have been referring to previous frog princesses - Tiana saw a version of the tale at Charlotte's house, just as Belle read a version of the story that would become her own. *In the episodes "Blue Ribbon Bunny" and "Sofia the Second", Clover appears to know breakdancing. *In "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks", he apparently eats very fast. Before Sofia can finish a sentence, he already ate a pie. *He bears a striking resemblance to Thumper. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Dragons Category:Pets